bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Wikibng:The White Space
This is the White Space. Isn't it all nice and... white. This is where announcements are announced and discussions discussed, new ones on top. {| style="border-spacing:8px;margin:0px -8px" |class="MainPageBG" style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #cef2e0; background-color:#f5fffa; vertical-align:top"| {| width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="vertical-align:top; background-color:#f5fffa" ! style="background-color:#cef2e0; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size:120%; border:1px solid #a3bfb1; text-align:left; padding-left: 0.4em" | Announcements |- | *'Remember to use Categories!' *'VFP and VFH'. We need to decide the rules for nomination.... hey, come to that... *'The Rules in General'. We need some general guidelines, preferably to go in Wiki_Bob_and_George:About. *'Sysops.' As the sole current admin, I will probably sysop anyone who's a mod or admin on the forums; however frequent contributors will be rewarded. --Travis O 18:41, 16 February 2006 (UTC) ---- __TOC__ Skin Changes Wikia is going to be changing up the skins soon which means Monaco is going bye-bye soon. So the skins may glitch at times here especially when viewing this wiki logged out/as a guest. If you get a glitchy skin when coming here, log-in/get an account somewhere on wikia.com, and then in your preferences, change your skin to something not broken in order view this wiki normally. --Ngamer01 16:50, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Updates? any updates coming ? -- 69.211.106.102 21:34, 7 September 2009 :This is a wiki that anyone can edit. Updates come when you want to make them. Be sure though to keep your edits on-topic to the articles you wish to edit, keep your edits neutral in view, don't spam, and avoid trolling and things will be fine. --Ngamer01 03:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Avatars and Blogs Added A recent Wikia update has enabled avatars and a blogging system for logged-in users. If you want your own avatar, you can upload one in your User Preferences. If you want to blog without wasting your user pages' space, go ahead! But please report any offensive/illegal blogs to the admins! — Ngamer01 20:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hosted Comics This is late, but we need to do something about all the Subcomics and Fancomics articles here on BnG the Wiki since back in December of '07, Dave formally ended the distinction of Subcomics/Fancomics and is calling all the comics he hosts "Hosted Comics." I recommend that all Subcomics/Fancomics BnG the Wiki articles be moved to Hosted Comics (once that section is created), but please note all the fancomics/subcomics that were present before they all became Hosted Comics so that you can mark the individual articles appropriately. --Ngamer01 04:25, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :This is no longer necessary. I've taken care of moving the comics accordingly. --Ngamer01 05:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New Options As Wikia continuously updates, new options become available all the time. One recent new option finally allowed sysops to choose what will be the guest/offline skin here at BnG the Wiki while registered users can set their own skin of choice for when they're logged in (remember to leave "See custom wikis" off in your preferences). But like always if there is any problem, please report it to any sysop's talk pages or here. --Ngamer01 00:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Vandalism Warning Because of repeat vandalisms of the 8-bit article, I have now required users to register to edit the 8-bit, 16-bit, and 32-bit articles. This action lasts for one month. Also I will not tolerate vandalism on this wiki. If you vandalize, you're gone from the wiki for a month minimum. Repeated offenders will get perma-banned. That is all. If you have any questions/complaints, levy them here or on my talk page. --Ngamer01 11:19, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Guests/Anonymous Editors For some reason, the Main Page is all weird and stuff when viewing it as a guest/anonymous editor. Can anyone else who's not logged in or doesn't have an account verify that the main page looks wonky to you? Do note, that people who have logged in can still see the Main Page correctly. It's only when you try viewing it as a guest or as a anonymous editor is when the Main Page looks weird. --Ngamer01 02:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Well looks like the main page returned to normal for guests/anonymous editors out there, making this moot now. So nevermind. --Ngamer01 12:58, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Linking to Wiki or BnG I noticed this just before "Coffee Break Strips; 16:21 . . Joshua (Talk) (→Appearances in the comic - If a page has been made, please link to it instead.)" and I think that's a pretty stupid idea personally. In some cases, its a better idea, but for running gags especially, it'd be best to link to the actual comic rather than a page which describes the comic and then has a link to the comic. The full archives are good for finding a specific quote or wanting a quick list of all the times Proto Man has been in the comic etc, but when it comes to showing a list of all the times somethings appeared, linking to a page about the comic, rather than the comic itself seems a bit backwards... Seeing how 9 times out of 10, the running gag itself is the punchline of the comic, going to a page describing the comic seems a little redundant. Also it's a hell of a lot easier to link to the comic itself that checking whether the page has been made or not then using that link rather than just scrolling through the archives... -Napalm 07:03, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Comic Page Format Joshua here. I think we should transcribe every comic (not at once though, that'd be too hard), as it'd help and we could have filmographies and stuff. So see April 1st, 2000. Like the format? Should something be changed? Is the date make for a good title? Let's work on a standard before we make more. - Joshua 02:29, 17 February 2006 (UTC) Is there any way to make a template to put in the template section, that could be easily copied and pasted into a new page to transcript the comics? It would certainly make things much easier for everyone transcipting. BeansDooma 00:07, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :I just copy the coding from a random comic page and edit it for new ones. I'm not sure if a template is needed, but you can make it if you want to. - Joshua 00:23, 6 March 2006 (UTC) That works too. BeansDooma 00:35, 6 March 2006 (UTC) "Wikipedia" Namespace Have a look at the title of this page: Wiki Bob and George:The White Space. It seems a little too long for a namespace. Maybe something like BnGWiki? - Super Sam 13:34, 17 February 2006 (UTC) How about Wikibng? --Travis O 17:14, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :Better, but we should probably try some more capitalization. Maybe "BNGWiki" or BnG Wiki". Something like that. Also, I think that "Bob and George Wiki" sounds better than "Wiki Bob and George", personally. - Joshua 17:30, 17 February 2006 (UTC) I agree with Joshua. Bob and George Wiki is much better than Wiki Bob and George.--Mewtroid 06:40, 20 February 2006 (UTC) :Hey, Travis O, can we switch the namespace to "BNGWiki" to go with the wiki's name change? - Joshua 17:52, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Re: Sysops I volunteer for one of the admin positions (or sysops, whatever you want to call it). It'd help me with maitenance and stuff, not to mention some templates that need deletion. >_> - Joshua 04:43, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I was thinking about sysopping you anyway. Here ya go. --Travis O 14:53, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Whoo, beaurocratship. Wasn't exactly expecting that. Alright, time to get to work... - Joshua If you'll let me I would like to help out with this also. I have some experience in some other Wiki pages. I could even make up some more templates if needed. As well as set Tiles and Headlines correctly. Plus I have plenty of spare time to add stuff here. Brain2 :While I am perfectly fine with you becoming an admin (so don't take this the wrong way), I'd just like to remind you that none of those tasks you mentioned require adminship to do. - Joshua 03:37, 26 February 2006 (UTC) Well part of knowing about how to do Wiki including on how to fix knowing when someone makes a mistake page or something. To delete a mistake or misspelled page, That would be an Admin\sysops job. BTW who's trying to catch these name stealers?Brain2 :Name stealers? If he registered first, then it is you who are trying to steal his name. And the reason "Brain" is taken is probably because this wiki shares the userlist of all the other Wikia wikis. http://bobandgeorge.wikicities.com/wiki/Special:Listusers - Joshua 00:54, 27 February 2006 (UTC) I'd like to volunteer as well. I'm a bit of an avid Wiki-ist, so I'd be happy to help with whatever needs doing. Azureman :Sorry, this wiki isn't really all that active to require the need of more sysops. Currently there are 4 sysops in all (Joshua, Travis O., Sytel, and myself) with 2 currently active (Joshua and myself). If this wiki needs more sysops, we'll probably try calling Travis O. and/or Sytel back here first (if they don't return here on their own first that is). --Ngamer01 02:22, 9 November 2006 (UTC)